


Turning to Gold

by LadyRachael



Series: Feeling the Pull (Soulmates) [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Edward Elric Swears, Fluff and Angst, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Redemption, They/Them Pronouns for Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRachael/pseuds/LadyRachael
Summary: Envy has hated humans for a long, long time. This miniature gold human is certainly scrappy. How will they be soulmates when Envy only just realized they have a soul?(Ed and Envy's growing relationship. They threatened to take over. Begins in chapter 4 of "Just Enough Heart to Break".)
Relationships: Edward Elric/Envy
Series: Feeling the Pull (Soulmates) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789330
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Turning to Gold

Envy nodded to the soldiers in the hallway as they made for the exit. They could feel Ed falling back to sleep as he recovered from his injuries. There was a strong urge to use the Stone, just heal him, but that way lies a whole list of uncomfortable questions. Envy needed to go kill this Barry person so he wouldn't be a threat to their soulmate, then find Gluttony and Lust to figure out what they were thinking letting the Elric brothers in on who they were. When Envy met Ed, there had been recognition and fear, but not hatred. Obviously they had kept some secrets. Good.

Envy signed for a car from the motor pool, trying to remember where the transfer orders were for. Ah yes, Central. Barry was being transferred to the prison that Lab 5 was attached to. This would practically be a mercy killing, too bad Envy couldn't risk him saying anything about them or their soulmate. It would be satisfying to see him suffer for what he did. Ed belonged to Envy now, and nothing and no one was allowed to hurt him. 

Envy shifted form slowly as they drove, mentally mapping which generals they could afford to borrow, which were close, which were possibly a danger to Ed. Perfect. That bitchy bald one that had been one of the first to flock to Father's plan, last month he had given Envy's favorite disguise soldier punishment detail for not getting out of the way fast enough. Envy had needed to wait a week to use his face again, and the soldier had been so confused why he was being punished. Barry was going to disappear in the General's custody, maybe he would actually get in trouble.

~

Later, after Envy had tipped what was left into a hole, they made sure to clean up thoroughly before heading back to the hospital. 

~

Ed and Alphonse were playing chess when Envy arrived. They weren't terrible, but the brothers were too evenly matched and honest to be good opponents. Ed tipped his head to an extra chair at his side, "You wanna play winner?"

Envy watched, considering. Ed moved his queen too often, and Alphonse was reluctant to sacrifice his pawns. Even so, Ed would probably win in a few moves if Alphonse didn't notice the trap he was being played into. "Sure, could be fun," Envy shrugged.

They played a few more games, rotating through players. Envy was mostly silent against Alphonse, trying progressively sneakier tricks to win. With Ed, they actually explained, afterwards, what they had done to win. It wasn't so bad playing against the brats, they caught on quick. 

"A few more weeks of strategy games, Ed, and you may be able to think your way out of a paper bag!" Envy praised, patting their soulmate on the head. A curl of affection brushed over Ed, a touch of triumph and possessiveness.

Ed grumbled and grabbed Envy's wrist, "C'mon, leave my hair alone. I'm not dumb, y'know. Youngest ever State Alchemist, here." Ed held on for a moment too long, squeezing Envy's hand before pushing it away. He sent affection back with exasperation.

"And if I needed a new chess set made from junk, that would be relevant. You and your brother have to up your games now, it's not the kiddie league anymore."

Ed turned a rook in his hands, "You can't stay another day? We have a little time before we leave for Liore."

"Nah, I need to find Greed if I can. I'll meet you there, okay?" Envy set the king's bishop down, resetting the last piece for black. They stood, letting Alphonse sit across from his brother to start another game. It was nice to watch them together, competing and arguing with each other. Envy could feel Ed's devotion to his brother and wished for a moment their siblings were as close. They squeezed Ed's uninjured shoulder gently and leaned forward to whisper, "He hates sacrificing his pawns, and you move your queen too much." Envy stood as Alphonse called out, "Hey, no cheating!" They laughed on their way to the door, shifting back to their soldier guise, "Good luck!"


End file.
